Claire Redfield's Contest History
Who is Claire Redfield? Claire is the "other one" from Resident Evil 2. She is looking for her brother Chris, the protagonist from the first game. Then, from her hard-as-nails exterior, she is suddenly screaming since a zombie is on her. Nice plot hole, Capcom! Women don't have to be weak, y'know. So Leon saves her. And this is where it's your choice. If you put disk 2 in first, then you play as Claire first. If you go in order, then you obviously play as Claire second. Either way, you meet Sherry Birkin, who is the daughter of William and Annette - William being one of the main monsters of the game. Claire escapes with Leon and Sherry, Ada having "died". We never see Sherry again, but Claire's next game is Resident Evil: Code: Veronica X, where she is taken prisoner after an attempt on raiding Umbrella's HQ in Europe. She is taken to Rockfort island, and escapes her prison. She soon meets Steve Burnside, possibly the worst character in the entire RE series. After a lot of struggles, Claire gets a message out to Leon, who contacts Chris Redfield and tells him where Claire is. Claire finally escapes Rockfort, and after a great boss battle against a Tyrant while on the escape plane, Claire and Steve are pulled into Umbrella's Antarctic base by Alfred Ashford. And Chris arrives at Rockfort too late, and his sister is gone. But he does meet Wesker...that's another story. So he follows her. Claire and Steve struggle to get free of the base, but Claire is eventually poisoned, then captured, by Alexia Ashford. Steve, on the other hand, gets turned into a monster who you must escape from at a later date. He then dies (^__^) and Chris and Claire get ready to make their escape. Now this part annoyed me. You fight the final boss, Alexia Ashford, in full T-Veronica (experimental virus that required her to sleep for 15 years before it took effect) mode, gray mold all over her o_O. But you fight it as Chris, and you have to rescue Claire before the final battle proper! And we've only played as Chris for the last 40% of the game. ugh. What's more, it's Chris who gets the big FMV fight with Wesker, AGAIN rescuing Claire. And Claire pilots the plane they use to escape. Capcom, if you want to portray Claire as tough, at least let her PROVE it now and then. In any case, she is pretty badass in both games. I think we'll get to see her in RE5, hopefully with Jill Valentine as well. ^_^ "Chris, promise me, please promise that you will won't leave me alone again." - Claire Redfield (Writeup courtesy of XIII is cool) Claire Redfield's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-4 Summer 2002 Contest - West Division - 9 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Tidus, 28117 44.54% - 35004 55.46% * Extrapolated Strength --- 13th Place 30.11% Claire is an odd case when one looks back on contests. Her lone match was a loss to Tidus in Summer 2002, in an 8-9 match when Tidus was arguably at the peak of the hate he drew on GameFAQs. Tidus has won a lot of people over since, but he still carries a lot of anti-vote baggage with him. What does this mean for Claire? Given her placement in the stats in 2002 and Resident Evil's ability to go berserk in debated matches, Claire warrants a return to the field (lol c wut i did thur). Though given how Tidus has fallen over past years, it's difficult to really gauge where Claire would fall -- though many would argue that her unpredictability, for better or worse, would make her return to the field much-needed. Summer 2006 Contest - Spazer Division - 7 Seed * Spazer Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Kairi, 51795 47.92% - 56291 52.08% * Extrapolated Strength --- 40th Place 24.79% Poor Claire. After a years-long absence, she gets thrust into a very winnable 2-7 match, takes a lead and ends up getting blindsided by Kingdom Hearts kiddies. It was a fairly anticlimactic ending to a great match that had a ton of buildup, and who knows when we'll ever see Claire again. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 24 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 8087 24.66% - (15) Yuna, 13279 40.49% - (4) Master Chief, 11426 34.84% It is quite amusing that Claire was able to make the contest while her brother Chris failed. For a character that has been more or less forgotten by Resident Evil Claire has held up quite well. While the main match was between Yuna and Master Chief Claire was able to put up a decent performance and actually scored only 2% less on Yuna than what she was expected to get against Rikku back in 2006. If Capcom ever gives her another major appearance she could be quite the force. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 6 - 15 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- Defeated (2) Joker, 16480 53.58% - 14278 46.42% * Division 6 Round 2 --- Lost to (10 Sub-Zero, 9915 33.74% - 19471 66.26% Claire Redfield would once more make the field with hype behind RE2's remake garnering her a modest 15 seed against Persona 5's Ren Amamiya (aka Joker). While there was a bit of a kerfuffle regarding character names and match pics beforehand, both Claire and Joker were considered to be on an even playing field by the time the poll itself started. Joker would be able to keep things close for the first hour, but Claire showed enough strength to consistently win updates throughout the rest of the 24 hours, ending the match with a comfortable lead over the overseeded silent protagonist in what was considered an upset for both the Gurus and the casual bracket makers. Awaiting her in Round 2 was Sub-Zero, Claire's strongest opponent in all of her matches so far. This would go on to be an easy win for the ninja, but hey, Claire got her first contest victory and her fanbase was left satisfied! Category:Contest Histories